The Clinical Research Center will permit continuation and completion of ongoing clinical investigation in such areas as: 1) regulation of gonadotropin and growth hormone levels, 2) factors which regulate plamsa and urine levels of cyclic AMP and cyclic GMP and their utilization in diagnostic studies, 3) evaluation of new drugs in petit mal epilepsy 4) hemodynamic changes in dilutional anemia 5) kinetics of Transferrin levels 6) evaluation of oral hypoglycemics in prediabetes mellitus, 7) metabolism of catecholamines in hypertensive and non- hypertensive patients with familial pheochromocytoma 8) factors which influence transmission of rhinoviruses 9) iron absorption in iron deficiency and megaloblastic anemias. In addition the Clinical Research Center will permit investigation of new proposals and protocols such as: 1) evluation of salicylates in cerebrovascular disease, 2) alteration in enzyme activities and their regulation in diabetes mellitus, 3) efficacy of L-DOPA in anorexia nervosa, 4) efficacy of several chemotherapeutic agents in viral illnesses such as herpes simplex and herpes zoster. In addition the Clinical Research Center will permit faculty, fellows, house staff and students from many departments and disciplines to interact, collaborate, share ideas and further promote investigation and teaching. Similarly the center will permit additional teaching and training of nursing and dietary personnel.